The field of the present invention is the storage and retrieval of magnetically encoded information, and more particularly the asynchronous storage and retrieval of magnetic information on one or more tracks on a streaming magnetic medium using a magnetic head having one or more information channels, and still more particularly, the storage and retrieval of magnetic information on a plurality of high density tracks on a magnetic tape using a high channel density magnetic head.
Magnetic recording of analog or digital information on magnetic media such as tape is known. Generally, a magnetic head is used to magnetically encode and retrieve information on the tape medium on one or more tracks, with each track requiring a separate magnetic core element in the magnetic head. Conventionally used track densities include from 1 to 60 tracks on a single tape.
In those applications requiring relatively few data tracks, conventional head fabrication methods have proven satisfactory. Some applications, however, require a relatively greater number of tracks. For example, in voice or data logging applications, such as the recording of multiple incoming telephone calls to 911 emergency numbers, there may be numerous simultaneous incoming calls to be simultaneously recorded. Preferably, all of these incoming calls would be recorded on separate tracks on a standard 0.15", 0.25", 0.5" or 1" recording tape used for such applications.
In multi-track magnetic recorders of this type, the mechanical limitations of placing the magnetic cores in a magnetic head in close proximity have made the manufacturing of this type of head extremely difficult and expensive. In addition, where this type of head is used in voice logging at very low tape speeds, a high number of coil winding turns is required, therefore occupying even more space between the closely located tracks. Accordingly, an evident need exists for a high channel density magnetic head and method of constructing therefor which would facilitate high density magnetic recording.